


Light in the Darkness

by mills_swanQueen



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mills_swanQueen/pseuds/mills_swanQueen
Summary: I imagine this to be during the time when Zelena wanted revenge against Regina, so sometime around season 3.
Relationships: Emma and Regina - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction attempt so sorry if it’s a mess. I love SwanQueen and I enjoyed writing this. Not sure how many chapters there will be just yet. But there will definitely be more than one, so stay on the lookout! I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Nothing is as it Seems

Once upon a time there was a great kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. That is, until around 400 years ago when some kind of feud separated the kingdom in two: the Charming kingdom and the Mills kingdom. There was a strong divide between the kingdoms and everyone obeyed the territory rule, well almost everyone. Regina Mills was regal and rebellious 35 year old and she dared to disguise herself as a pheasant to sneak into the Charming’s kingdom. It was the day of the Charming’s oldest daughter’s 29th birthday and Regina had plans to crash the party. The girl’s name is Emma Charming, but everyone called her Swan. The nickname fit her well. She was every bit as beautiful and elegant as a swan. Emma and Regina used to escape to as teenagers, but given the laws that separated the kingdoms, they hadn’t seen each other in nearly a decade. With the whole Charming kingdom in attendance for Emma’s birthday ball tonight, Regina figures it was her best shot at seeing her old friend again. 

Regina spent a couple of hours taking the long way through thick forest to the Charming’s palace to avoid getting caught. She wanted to use magic to “poof” there in a matter of seconds, but she knew it would be detected by charms surrounding the kingdom.She had some help sneaking into the castle’s service enterence from her hunter friend, Robin Hood. Once she was safely inside, she quickly ducked into an abandoned hallway and found an unoccupied storage room that Robin told her about. She was surprised to find that he had hid the perfect ball gown in her favourite blood red color, complete with accessories. Regina couldn’t wait to try the dress on. She quickly changed and saw that there was an old dusty mirror in the corner and she walked over to it to examine herself. She looked radiant. Her elegant blood red dress was off the shoulders, flowed out at the skirt and fit her perfectly. Her long dark brown hair pulled up into an elegant bun. The look was completed by a ruby necklace and earrings and a pair of matching heels. She was ready, she just needed to prepare a story to tell people when they asked useless questions about her occupation, her family, or where she was from. She wasn’t too worried about it though. She worked well under pressure. There shouldn’t be too many questions asked since Robin managed to get her an invitation. As far as anyone in the kingdom knows, she’s just another commoner playing dress-up for one night. With the ball starting soon she looked in the mirror one last time before making her way through the winding hallways to the grand ballroom. When she reached the ballroom, she handed her invitation to the guards at the door who announced her arrival. “Introducing Lady Joan Phillips of Loxley”! Some of the guests who already adorned the ballroom gazed at her as she made her way down the grand staircase while others didn’t pay her any mind. Regina did her best to take in her magnificent surroundings while gingerly navigating her way down the stairs. She made her way toward the wall opposite the staircase immersing herself in the crowd and positioning herself in a place where she would be able to see Princess Emma when she arrived. Regina busied herself with looking as least interesting as possible for a while, then finally the Charmings appeared at the top of the grand staircase to the sound of the regal band. “Greetings esteemed guests”, King Charming said in his bold, cheery voice. He continued, “we are honored to have you all here on this very special night of our daughter’s 29th birthday.” Snow continued, “without further ado, I would like to present to you, my daughter Princess Emma Charming!” The Charmings parted and Emma came into view at the top of the stairs. She was stunning. She wore a dazzling white gown, her golden blonde hair worn down in perfect curls. The look was completed with a diamond tiara. Regina couldn’t take her eyes off the princess, she wasn’t alone in audibly gasping at the first sight of Emma. The white dress just reinforced the “Swan” nickname. Emma made her way gracefully down the stairs with her parents on either side of her. Dance music started and guests paired up and started partaking in the evening’s festivities. Regina stayed in the same spot, her eyes still fixed on the beauty of Emma. They locked eyes for a moment but Regina quickly looked away. She was nervous that Emma might remember her, yet Regina wanted the princess to recognize her. Just when Regina contemplated leaving, she saw the princess approaching her. “Happy birthday, your majesty”, Regina curtsied to Princess Emma. “Thank you”, Emma leaned in to whisper in Regina’s ear, “it’s good to see you again, Regina.” Regina froze as Emma added, “meet me outside at the gazebo in 10 minutes.” Emma walked away to meet some more guests and dance with her father and Regina slipped away, out toward the gardens and the gazebo. Regina was almost certain she had been stood up then Emma arrived to the gazebo, “Sorry I’m late, it’s hard to go unnoticed when it’s your party”. “Oh, don’t worry about it.” “You look amazing, Regina. I’m glad you decided to crash my party.” “Sorry about that, I just wanted to see you. It’s been almost 10 years. Honestly, most of my fondest childhood memories were spent with you”, Regina met Emma’s eyes when she said this. “Mine too. I really wish there wasn’t a huge divide between our kingdoms. We have so much to catch up on! How are you? What have you been doing? Do you still practice magic? Do you have a boyfriend?” Regina laughed, “I’m good. Mother is strict as always but she’s teaching me magic. And no, I’m- not interested in men.” “Oh”, then realizing what Regina meant, “oh, but what about Robin Hood? He still sneaks into the stables before my riding lesson every once in a while to let me know how you’re doing, you know.” “Robin’s my best friend but there’s no chemistry there. Emma when I saw you tonight I-“. Regina couldn’t finish her sentence, her cheeks going red. She continued, “You’re even more beautiful than I could have imagined.” “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself”, looking Regina up and down, “Glad I helped Robin pick your dress.” “I knew Robin didn’t have the fashion sense to have picked this out himself. You did a fine job.” “Well if anyone can pull that dress off, it’s you.” “You’re one to talk. You look like a goddess. I’m just ordinary and-“. “No. You’re anything but ordinary.” Emma moves closer to Regina. Inches apart, butterflies in their stomachs, they share a magical kiss in the gazebo under a starry sky. Suddenly a wave of magic washed over the land. Emma and Regina stumbled back with mirroring expressions of shock. Their cursed memories being replaced by the real ones. Storybrooke, their son, all of it flooding back to them. Regina’s tone darkened as she remembered who did this to them, “Zelena”. 

“Regina, we have to get home to Henry.” The mention of their son’s name sent Regina into action. “Clearly Zelena didn’t want you to use magic. Emma, your light magic should be able to break the curse.” “What about the— that was true love’s kiss. Regina, we-“. “I know, I’m wondering about that too, but we can discuss that when we get home.” Emma opened her mouth to protest further, but she glanced over Regina’s shoulder toward the balcony. “Regina, we’ve got company!” There were a dozen flying monkeys no more than a hundred yards away from the castle. “Luckily, I was ready for my sister’s army of trained chimps”, she tossed a small bottle of what looked like black sand at Emma. “How’s this supposed to defeat those things?” “It’s magic, dear. Throw a pinch of it at the monkeys and they’ll be shrunk down to the size of a bug. You need to distract them while I finish the potion.” “But there’s so many of them. Regina I can’t.” “You have to. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and held it in both of hers, “ if not for me, then for Henry.” Emma gave Regina a quick kiss on the lips and moved toward the balcony. “Alright, time to shrink some monkeys.” As the monkeys approached, she threw the dust at them and watched as they shrunk almost instantly. “Emma look out!” One of the monkeys had gotten behind Emma and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her into the air. Regina threw a fireball at the monkey, stunning it and it let go of Emma. Regina immobilized Emma before she crashed to the ground and let her down gently. Regina shot fireballs at the last few monkeys and they flew away. “Thanks, I owe you a drink at Granny’s when we get home. Is the potion finished?” “Not quite. I just have to add the last ingredient.” Regina was already at her vanity adding the last ingredient and the potion began to glow. They both walked over to the full-length mirror. Regina joined hands with Emma. “Ready? We’ll need our combined power to open the portal. Just focus on getting home to Henry.” Regina poured the potion on the mirror and the mirror began to warp. Regina cast a spell on the mirror and Emma mirrored her actions and the mirror began to glow. Through the mirror, an image of Mary Margaret’s apartment appeared. Still holding Emma’s hand, Regina stepped through, Emma close behind.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family reunion. Bickering and magical chaos ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! Sorry it took so long. I used smaller paragraphs this time. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry it says it’s a finished story. I’m definitely writing more chapters.

Chapter 2: Family reunion

Regina and Emma ran through the portal and into the familiarity of Mary Margaret’s apartment. They did a quick search of the apartment and realized they were alone. Regina checked the downstairs area while Emma went upstairs. The place was small and open concept so it didn’t take long to tell that no one was home. 

“Regina, where the hell is everyone?” Both women were confused on the matter. “Zelena must have sent everyone to a different realm. She wanted us to be alone when we face her, but lucky for us, Zelena doesn’t know just how powerful we are together.” Emma gave Regina a weak smile. There was definitely some unspoken chemistry between them, but they would discuss it later. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand to reassure her and the blonde had to restrain herself from kissing Regina again. Yeah, they need to talk about this connection they have. 

Later. But first they had a witch fight ahead of them. 

“Now let’s go defeat the Wicked Bitch of the West and save Storybrooke.” 

Regina and Emma left the apartment and headed for the clock tower. They guessed that whatever Zelena had planned, she would take up residence in the highest point of the town. 

Once there, they rode the elevated to the top and saw no sign of Zelena. Instead they found Henry who was tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. “Henry!” They both rushed over to him and quickly worked to untie him and remove the tape. “Moms!” “We’re both here, kid”, Emma hugged Henry tight. Regina hugged him and kissed his forehead, “Zelena had us trapped in some sort of alternate reality. We think she’s done the same to everyone else.” He put his hands on Regina’s shoulders, “it’s okay Mom. We’ll get them back.” “I know we wi-“. Regina was cut off by Zelena’s sudden appearance, sauntering by them with a deliciously wicked gleam in her eye. 

“Oh dear. Sorry to break up the family reunion for a less pleasant reunion, sis. I will admit though, you two managed to break out of your little dreamland faster than I thought. How ever did you manage it?” 

“Well ‘sis’ I’d be happy to as soon as you tell us what you’ve done with everyone else in this town.” 

“Oh yes, that. Well, I created fake memories for them and I put them in their own little dreamlands. I made it impossible for them to find each other.” Zelena looked pleased with herself. Emma spoke up, “you weren’t very successful with cursing us.” 

“That was on purpose dear. See, you’re so stubborn I knew I couldn’t keep you two apart for long. So I invented a fail safe. Once you’ve made it out of the dreamland, you can’t return, which means you can’t go back to save your friends.” 

Emma and Regina looked at each other with defeated expressions. Zelena laughed at their misery. “Clever, I know. Unless of course, you find a way to undo what I’ve done. But I seriously doubt my little sis has what it takes.” 

Regina now almost face to face with Zelena. “Careful, greeny. I might light a fire under you yet.” 

“Oh! The little dog has a bark, but no bite to back it up.” Zelena waves her hand and her broom appears out of nowhere. Zelena mounts her broom and flies through a hole she blasted in the face of the clock, “anyway, I have much better things to do. Ta ta, I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again very soon.” 

“Mom, let me go and save everyone! I can get through to Grandma and Grandpa Charming and get them to help!” Emma objected, “no, I’m sorry kid, but this is too dangerous. Besides, you’ve never been to the Enchanted Forest.” “But Mom, how will we save everyone if we can’t go back there?” 

“Lets go back to my vault. I might have something that will defeat Zelena and break her curse. Hang on to me.” Henry put his arm around Regina’s waist and Emma grabbed her shoulder. With a wave of her hand, they disappeared with a swirl of purple smoke. 

****************

They appeared moments later in Regina’s vault. Emma and Henry gasping as they take in their new surroundings. “Regina, this is kinda creepy.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I had to put my vault somewhere no one would go looking. It’s a miracle nobody happened to stumble upon it during the Dark Curse. After the curse was broken, some of the half-witted dwarfs thought to go searching when the curse broke. When magic returned I had to put some advanced protection spells on it. No one gets in without my permission.” Regina starts rummaging through ingredients when she notices movement out of the corner of her eye. “And Ms. Swan, I wouldn’t touch anything unless you’d like a hook for a hand.” 

Emma immediately freezes, promptly stepping away from the magical artifact she was inches away from touching. Embarrassment showing on her face like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

Meanwhile, Henry was content with just watching Regina work. If they were honest, both Henry and Emma were mesmerized by just watching her tear through books and sort through vials of ingredients that might be useful in defeating the Wicked Witch. 

They just sat in silence for a while, not wanting to interrupt Regina’s productivity. All Emma could think about though was how sexy Regina looks with a fierce look of concentration, lips pursed, eyebrows knitted, the vein on her forehead visible. Just as she shook the idea out of her head, the brunette muttered that neither Emma nor Henry heard. Regina had a satisfied look on her face, her eyes lit up like one of her fireballs. 

“This should work.” 

“What should work? A spell? A magic artifact?” 

“Well, to defeat my sister we’ll have to be one step ahead of her. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. In Gold’s shop, there’s a gauntlet that leads the wearer toward someone’s weakness. The hard part will be retrieving it without Zelena finding out.” 

Emma was hopeful, yet worried. At least they have a plan now. “I’m guessing one of us needs to be a distraction to Zelena while the other gets the gauntlet.” 

“That’s exactly right. I’ll deal with Zelena while you go to Gold’s shop. Henry will stay here, sealed under the protection spell of my vault.” 

Henry opens his mouth to protest, but both his moms cut him off. “Henry, I know you want to help, but my sister is too dangerous and unpredictable. And neither of us could live with ourselves if we let anything happen to you.” 

“She’s right, kid.” Emma grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. “We still don’t know exactly what Zelena is capable of.” 

“Henry, remember-“ 

“Don’t touch anything. I know, Mom.” 

Regina pulled Henry into a tight hug and returned the hug just as tightly. When they pulled apart, Regina’s hands were on either side of Henry’s face and she kissed her son on the forehead. When she stepped back she nodded toward Emma. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, but I think we need a code name first.” 

Henry beamed at her, “how about Operation Family Reunion?” 

“It’s perfect!” Emma hugged her son before turning to his other mother. 

“Now, lets go bring my sister down and bring everyone home.” 

************

Emma walked to Gold’s shop instead of proofing there, just in case Zelena would detect the use of magic and become suspicious. When she reached the shop she threw a small rock toward the shop to make sure there weren’t any protection spells on the shop. To her surprise, there was nothing preventing her from entering. 

Gold must have been completely unaware of Zelena’s plan, whatever it is exactly. 

Emma entered the shop and began searching for the gauntlet Regina had described. It took her less than 10 minutes of searching before she found it. 

“Hmm, that was... too easy.” Then it hit her with a gasp. “Regina!” 

**************

Meanwhile, Regina decided to drive to the farmhouse where Zelena had taken up residence. Before she left her vault she drank a potion that would prevent anyone from the same bloodline from killing her. 

She parked out of sight of the farmhouse and walked the last quarter mile there. Once there, it didn’t take long to find the witch. Zelena was sitting at her dinner table enjoying her afternoon tea without a care in the world. 

“Oh, if it isn’t my favourite little sis. Care to join me for a spot of tea?” 

“As lovely as that sounds, I didn’t come for tea time.” Regina takes a seat across the table from her sister. 

“What a shame. I was rather hoping for some quality bonding time.” Zelena refills her own teacup and placed one in front of Regina.

Regina pushes the teacup away a few inches. “Sorry to disappoint. We have more important things to discuss.” 

“Oh dear. Having trouble figuring out what I did to your perfect little town? I have to admit, it took longer for you to come groveling to me than I thought.” 

“I don’t grovel.”

“Call it whatever you like, Regina. I’m not telling you about my plan.” 

“Which is?” 

“Destroying everyone’s happy endings.” 

“Why destroying the lives of everyone in this town when you could have focused on destroying me?” 

“Because I knew you cared about them. It’s pathetic really. Seeing you so desperate to undo what I did is well worth the trouble I went through to enact my brilliant plan.” 

“And what makes you think I haven’t figured out a way to destroy you yet?”

“Because even if you had a plan, we both know you don’t have what it takes to destroy your own sister. No matter how deliciously wicked I’ve been, you’ve gone soft. You’re even falling for the Savior.” 

“I have not-“

“Did you or did you not kiss Emma in your own little dreamworld? Maybe it’s time you confronted your feelings for Emma.” 

“And maybe it’s time you mind your own business.”

“Yes, lets get back to business. See, I need to prevent you from figuring out my plan.” Zelena threw shimmering deep blue powder at Regina, knocking her out. “Goodnight, sis.” 

**************

Emma didn’t know what to do. She was alone. She knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t face the witch by herself, but she knew Regina must be in trouble. There it is. That feeling Emma got whenever Regina was in danger. She knew Regina would want her to continue with their plan, so she poofed herself back to Regina’s vault. 

“Hey, kid! You okay?” 

“Ma!” Henry ran to hug Emma. “Wait. Where’s Mom?” 

“I think she’s still at Zelena’s farmhouse, but don’t worry. I’ll figure out a plan to get her back.” 

“What do we need to do?” 

“Well, I did manage to get the gauntlet so I’m going to use it. Hopefully it will lead me to Zelena’s weakness. Something I can use to stop her and get your Mom back.” Emma put the gauntlet on and felt the magic within it begin to pull her toward the doors of the vault. “Henry! Stay here and don’t touch anything! I’m going to get your Mom back!” 

****************

Emma was magically guided all the way to Zelena’s farmhouse. More specifically, to the barn behind it. Emma cautiously entered the bard and discovered Regina tied up to a chair at the back wall opposite the entrance. When she saw Emma, her eyes lit up. “Emma!” 

Emma started to run to the brunette, “Emma, look out!” She made no more than two steps before magic struck her from behind and she flew through the air, landing at the left side of the barn. Zelena strutted in a moment later, magically slamming the barn doors closed behind her. 

“Oh look, the Savior is here to save her damsel in distress. How charming! Pun intended.” 

Regina protested, “I am not a damsel, I am a Queen. And any distress I might be in at the moment is because of you.” 

Emma stumbled to her feet. “I did come here for Regina, and I came for answers. I’m not leaving without either so what the hell did you do to my family?” 

“Not so charming now are you? First, tell me what you’re doing with Merlin’s gauntlet.” Emma looks down at her hand as if just now remembering she’s still wearing the gauntlet. 

“Oh, this old thing? Just uncovering you’re weakness so I’m one step closer to defeating you.” 

“And it lead you here...” Zelena’s gaze landed on Regina. “Did that thing bring you to her? Tell me, are you sure that thing didn’t lead you to your own weakness? Zelena had a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Sis, remind me what was it our mother always used to say? Love is weakness? It appears she was right.” 

This infuriated Emma, she felt magic coursing through her stronger than ever. “You’re wrong, Zelena. Love is strength. And yeah, maybe I do love Regina. She’s the most badass, amazing person I’ve ever met and we didn’t get along at first, but our love for our son brought us together. We fight for him and we fight for each other because we’re family! And I won’t let you hurt her!” Emma reached the breaking point as tears of love ran down her face, she shot powerful light magic at Zelena. Once Zelena fell to the ground unconscious, Emma freed Regina and poofed them back to the vault.


End file.
